


Happier

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Day 2, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2021, I did, fluffly, you're gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Dancing wasn't always her favortite thing to do with Fleur but with time she grew to love it.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fleur and Hermione, Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Now day 2 :Dancing  
> Enjoy!

Hermione wasn’t always a fan of dancing, being in the arms of someone and put trust in them just as much as in her wasn’t her forte, after all she didn’t liked giving control to others very often, Hermione had always preferred being totally independent even in her feelings and emotions, something that had wronged her many times she admit it but it was how she protected herself and sometimes it was too complicated to get out of her bubble. Her first reconciliation with dancing was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, even if the gryffindor hide it well, she was a big romantic in secret, of course this dance was only just a ball but just for a minute the brunette changed her mind on dancing. She found herself having fun while learning how to dance with her fellows gryffindors even if the jealousy of Ron was obvious, the witch was sure that he would ask her to come with him, after all they were long dates friends and their feelings were quite visible. Sadly for her, Ron never asked her, so she decided to wait, maybe his gryffindor’s courage was going to quick in and he would ask her and apologize for the wait. What a mistake, Hermione could only be left disappointed but she didn’t let herself be discourage, if Ron didn’t wanted to go with her or was too scared to ask her out then she’ll find someone else to go with to prove to him that she was indeed a girl and that she was not the desperate girl that was going to wait for him forever. Imagine her surprise when the champion of Beauxbatôns, Fleur Delacour, heiress of the biggest veela clan of France, ask her if she could sit down and talk with her. Hermione, skeptical, still accepted, the blonde seem to blush a lot and was having a hard time finding her words.

Hermione was really surprise, the famous Fleur Delacour, nervous at the idea of talking to her? Unthinkable. She thought that the blonde was always perfect and without any flaws as she often said herself by acting snobbish and all. Hermione knew better, a loneliness was hidden underneath it, the jealousy of all the girls of the castle, the envy of every boys, even if all that seemed vain and childish to carry, it was still a weight, she could only understand why the blonde was hiding behind a cold mask and mean comments. 

Fleur took a big inhalation before asking her if she would like to go with her at the Yule ball, as her date. The gryffindor was shocked, no it was a euphemism, she couldn’t even begin to comprehend what was happening, was Fleur Isabelle Delacour, miss perfect, literal princess and beautifulest girl in the castle, asking her, Hermione Jean Granger, nerd and miss-know-it-all of Hogwarts to come with her to the ball? Hermione was sure she had fallen asleep and was dreaming the scene, asking why her of all people.

Fleur’s answer was as surprising as her beauty, and as romantic as her, the blonde admitted to her of how much time she spent looking at her in the library, plunging herself in her books, the way Hermione’s hands were always stained with ink, the way she turned her quill in her fingers when she was looking for the right word in one of her essay. The association she had created to protect and defend house elves’ rights and more the way she supported her best friend in the tournament. It had charmed her, everything that made her, her. The veela couldn’t help herself and always came at the same hours the brunette came just to see her even if only for a minute. Hermione smiled at that, no one, had ever notice such tiny details about her, her happiness the only preoccupation of the blonde that was becoming redder with time.

Imagine the surprise of Viktor Krum when he asked her one week later to come with him but she said that she was already going with someone very special. She was so happy thanks to Fleur more that she had ever been under Ron’s attentions. Hermione had engraved in her brain a sentence that Fleur had told her after she said yes: I want you to be happier. The Gryffindor had accepted with the biggest smile she had, joy in her heart. She enjoyed the little gesture the blonde did for her after that, glancing at each others in the hallways, the caresses of a hand when they met, little notes in her books, compliments when they were studying together, all of that made her so happy and Fleur showed how honest she was in her actions trough her eyes. Hermione felt like a teenager in love for the first time, but wasn’t it actually true? Thanks to Fleur she felt more prettier and more important everyday.

Descending the stairs, one by one, slowly with as much grace she could, a small smile on her glossed lips, a beautiful periwinkle dress accentuating the hidden beauty of the most brightest witch of her age, her hair in a beautiful knot, tamed for once. All of that showed how much Hermione was a stunning young girl in many ways. The brunette felt giddy and she will always remember the feeling she had when the Veela offered her, her hand to take. She bites her lip before accepting it, chuckling when she saw Harry's expression.

Fleur was the one that help her reconciliate with dancing.

Dancing in her arms, loving the warmth of the older witch, looking deeply in each others eyes, their smile blinding everyone, the absolute joy of being twirled by the blonde, being lifted in the air like a princess, living a dream by her side, Hermione hadn’t felt anything else more magical than this moment. For once, Hermione had let someone else lead her, and the pain inflicted by Ron’s words were easily erased by Fleur’s delicate and soft hands. Hermione was now sure that she was in love with the veela.

oOo

And it never changed. With every occasions to dance, the blonde made her relive this magical moment, by getting a bit more older, Hermione took the lead in their dance, taking the blonde by her hips, making her spin in her arms, offering the same security she felt in Fleur’s arms. Nothing was more heartbreaking than to make the blonde dance, smiling while looking at each other, an absolute happiness at Tonks and Lupin’s wedding. Dreaming of their future marriage themselves and then be separated of the blonde to go on the run with Harry and Ron. The pain had been deep and horrible that Hermione could only blame herself and no one else if the blonde didn’t accepted her back after that war, her greatest fear. Thankfully it wasn’t the case, Fleur threw her arms around her at the first sight of her at Shell Cottage. But Hermione felt like she wasn’t deserving of all of this, she refused to make Fleur dance with her, at least not until she had her forgiveness. For Fleur it was different, she never had felt it like a betrayal from her girlfriend, a deep pain yes, but knowing she was alive and by her side was enough to forget and forgive everything but she knew that Hermione still felt guilty. She didn’t wanted that. She forgave her, explaining how it felt to her and told her how wonderful it was to be in her arms again. Being in Hermione’s arms was her safe place, her home. Fleur wanted to always danced by her side, for the rest of their life.

So Hermione forgave herself, accepting her errors and flaws, overlooking everything to give even more to the blonde. She appreciated every second at her side, the warmth of her arms, the red of her cheeks when they kissed each others or the way the blonde would bite her lip while concentrating, Hermione realized what she was living for. The love of Fleur was everything to her, it was the turning page of her new story, each kiss igniting the flame of passion in her heart, giving up who she was for who they were because nothing made her more stronger than the fragile heart of the veela and the feeling of belonging she felt around her, but Hermione wanted to end the chapter of her life to begin the book of their lives. She bought the most beautiful sapphire ring that she could find, that remembered her the most of Fleur’s eyes and while a romantic evening the brunette dropped on one knee and proposed to her. She asked her to become her wife. The gryffindor was ready for the rest of their life to unfold, loving the privilege of being Fleur’s. Hermione didn’t knew what the future had in reserved but she knew that he thing she wanted the most in the world was to be by the blonde’s side, Fleur was her anchor point.

When she saw Fleur walking down the aisle with her father, Hermione knew that she was meant to be at Fleur’s side. Fleur had been her light in her darkness and like a beautiful flower she had helped her bloom, she only wanted one thing for the rest of her life: be in her arms forever. Hermione couldn’t changed the future but she could appreciate it.

When the first notes of the song started, tears started to go down her cheeks almost instantly. Hermione was coming home in wife’s arms. Their passionate gaze was enough to tell the world how much they loved each others. All that matter in this moment was them. Hermione had never asked Fleur anything and yet the blonde had offered her the world. It was all that mattered. And Hermione? She was happier. No she was the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love !


End file.
